A different side (Part 1)
"Welcome to dragon vs. dragon!" Clay, the announcer said. "Where two dragons will roast each other. Now the people that are here are, the judges: Sora and Anemone, Starflight and Jambu, me and Sunny, and the roasters: Tsunami and Glory! Now let's get- Qibli? You're here?" Tsunami muttered, "I can't believe that Glory's making us do this to entertain the RainWings!" Qibli shrugged. "I'm just here to watch." Sora leaned forward and whispered to Qibli. "I'm so glad that I get to live with the RainWings here. They're all so nice. Thanks for suggesting that I live here." Qibli blinked affectionately at her. "Anytime." Glory hissed. "Are we done yet? I don't even understand why the judges are here!" Sunny piped up. "Two judges pick a side, you or Tsunami, and fight and roast the dragon they're not supporting." Sunny thought for a minute. "Although this time no dragons wanted to support you, sorry." Glory hissed. "Why?" "To make it more fun!" Clay said in his deep, rumbly voice. "Glory, say something about Tsunami!" Glory smiled. "You're just a giant jewel that shouldn't have been born!" Tsunami frowned. "Good one, Glory The Grump!" "Nothing but jewels!" Glory said, leaning forward and plucking out several of Tsunami's scales. Everyone laughed, well, except for Starflight, Sunny, and Clay, while blood welled up from where her scales were. Tsunami pretended to laugh. "Good one, Glory the Grump!" Glory plucked out another one, and Tsunami jerked back with a hiss. "ALL RIGHT TIME FOR ROUND TWO!" Clay bellowed. "Sunny, Sora, you're up!" Sunny smiled nervously. "Since no one supported her last time, I'll be one Glory's side." Sora shrugged. "I kind of wanted to be on Glory's, but I guess Tsunami works." "I'll go first this time!" Glory said, looking down her nose at Tsunami. "Tsunami you deserve to be swept away in the ocean, and deserve to get straggled by kelp!" Tsunami gaped at her. "Glory! I thought that you were at least a little nice!" Glory smiled and yanked on Tsunami's tail, and ripped out several scales. "Like I said, jewels, no brains!" Sora frowned. "Wait, when it's my turn do I roast Glory or support Tsunami?" "Your pick," Sunny said cheerfully. "I choose to support Glory! Glory, you are the most beautiful rainbow ever!' Tsunami hissed. "My turn! Glory, you got fat from eating too much-" Glory leaped on top of Tsunami. Taken by surprise, Tsunami let herself go limp. Glory yanked out a scales next to her eye, and Tsunami shrieked. Glory pinned Tsunami down. "There. Now I win!" Tsunami nodded, gasping for breath. Glory's scales shifted, and Tsunami realized that the whole time it was Mangrove. "Mangrove!" Was the last word Tsunami said before he killed her. Mangrove turned and smiled at the trees. "Glory will never be insulted!" He leapt over to a tree, where Glory was tied up. "Glory, you love me now, right?" Glory shook her head, and spat, "NEVER! YOU KILLED TSUNAMI! WHAT ABOUT ORCHID!" Mangrove shrugged. "She's in the past. Just like my other loves: Banana, Heliconna, Sunny, Exquisite, Maggie, Dazzling, and Tsunami. I killed them all except for Sunny to show you I have mercy!" "Mangrove! What have you done!" Was the last thing Glory said before he killed her. The other dragons started screaming, they all flew away, Sunny dragging Starflight. Sora fell and was left behind with only Mangrove. "HELP!" Sora yelled. But Mangrove stepped over her and spit venom into the sky. Sora heard the screams and shrieks of the others, and knew that Mangrove had killed them all. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kill her. An hour passed, and Sora realized that she had been holding her breath. She looked up and saw Mangrove staring kindly, gently at her. With horror she realized that she was his next love. She tensed, but Mangrove brushed his wings against hers. "Sora, we're not different at all. You tried to kill Icicle, with reason, and I killed others with reason." Sora looked up to meet his gaze. "No, because someone didn't like you, it doesn't mean you can kill them. And what about C-Clay?" Her voice broke. "He was innocent!" Mangrove's eyes darkened. "Good bye, Sora." "No, Mangrove!" Sora shrieked as Mangrove bared his fangs. "Sora! Noooooooooooo!" Qibli shouted from where he was hiding. He barreled into Mangrove, crashing him into a tree. "Leave her alone!" "Too late," Mangrove said with a smug expression. Qibli turned around and saw a heavy branch crass onto Sora. Sora weakly lifted her head when she saw Qibli sit next to her. "Qibli. . .I love. . .never would've worked. . .Moon. . .Umber. . .Ostrich. . ." Sora moaned and sank to the ground. "Sora!" Qibli whimpered. He turned angrily to Mangrove, but the RainWing had vanished. * * * "Qibli? Are you all right?" said a shocked, soft voice. Qibli opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was still in the rainforest, crouched next to Sora. He looked at his scales and saw they were covered in Sora's blood. He looked up and saw Moon looking at him worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine," Qibli said, his voice hoarse. "Sora's. . .dead." Moon gasped and ran towards him, pressing herself against his side. "Ohhhhhhh, Qibli," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know that you were friends with Umber, and seeing his sister die must have been hard." Qibli nodded and thought, But it was more than that. I-I loved her. But. . .there was always Moon blocking out Sora. If Moon wouldn't have tried to flirt with me, I would've been Sora's mate, and been able to protect her! Qibli angrily turned to Moon, and spat, "This is your fault!" Moon's eyes widened. "Mine? How?" Qibli turned away, and muttered, "You wouldn't understand!" Moon looked at him gently. "I know that you're sad Umber's sister died. I understand that you feel helpless, and that you're taking out you're anger on me." She nudged him. "Did anyone else die?" Qibli nodded and showed her Tsunami's body, which was horribly twisted. Moon let out a gasp of horror. "Tsunami! Sure she was annoying and bossy and loud, but she didn't deserve this!" Qibli nodded mutely and led her to Glory's body, which had fang marks all over. He could tell that Moon was trying to control her grief, but her legs buckled. "Glory. . .you were the best queen there ever was. You will be forever honored." Qibli led her to the venom-full bodies of Starflight, Sunny, Clay, Anemone, and Jambu. Moon shook her head. "I should have seen it coming." Qibli glanced at her and saw horror and sorrow in her eyes. He almost comforted her, until he remembered what she'd done to Sora. "Come on," he said curtly. "Let's go tell Fatespeaker and Webs that they're dead." * * * * * "Starflight!" Fatespeaker shrieked. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Fatespeaker started sobbing. "Starflight!" Qibli watched, feeling like his heart was getting ripped out. He had just flown back to Jade Mountain to tell Fatespeaker while Moon was telling Webs. Why did Moon get the easy one to tell? ''He snapped back to the present when he heard Fatespeaker hiss. "I told him to take me instead of Sunny, but would he listen?" Fatespeaker growled, lashing her tail. "No! He had to take his love Sunny!" Fatespeaker broke into tears again. "I'm sorry," Qibli croaked out. Fatespeaker continued sobbing. Qibli was aware of Moon walking over with Webs and sitting down next to him. Though Webs looked sad, he didn't look heartbroken. Moon walked slowly over to Fatespeaker and rested her tail on her shoulder. "Fatespeaker, it's not you're fault at all." "But he's gone," Fatespeaker whispered, tears sliding down her face. "And now he'll be with Sunny forever, but I'll have to wait, and-" "Hush," Moon whispered. "It will all be okay." Fatespeaker whimpered, but she had stopped crying. "Fatespeaker, we should have a funeral for Starflight." "And Sora," Qibli said quietly. A few seconds passed. No one said anything; they were all just staring at Qibli. "And the others." He filled in quickly. He was aware of Moon's hurt expression, but ignored it. "We'll have it seven nights from now." * * * * "Rest in peace, brother," Reed said, nosing Clay. "You will be missed." Qibli looked around at all the sorrowful faces: Deathbringer, Kinkajou, Liana, Orchid, Umber, Marsh, Pheasant, Auklet, Queen Coral, Turtle and all his brothers, Fatespaker, Mastermind, Riptide, Moon, Webs, Queen Thorn, Smolder, Six-Claws, Stonemover, and Peril. Wings brushed up against his, and Qibli saw Winter sidle next to him. "I'm here, Qibli, I hope it's okay. I just wanted to see how Moon- I mean everyone was doing." Moon turned to Winter. "Winter! What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded excited, delighted. Qibli clenched his claws. Moon must have noticed because then she stepped closer to Qibli so that she was leaning on him. "Now is a sad time to visit." Winter tensed. "I had to see you." he whispered. Moon closed her eyes. "Winter. . ." "I know," Winter said gruffly. "You love Qibli." "Starflight!" a voice wailed. Qibli turned and saw Fatespeaker curled around Starflight's body. Qibi stopped talking, and so did Winter and Moon. They all realized how respectful they should be. "Can we bury him last?" Fatespeaker whispered. Webs nodded, who had put himself in charge of the funeral. "We'll bury Clay first," Reed said, his voice wobbling a little. Each of Clay's sibling took turns digging, then Umber gently set Clay in the hole, and they all buried him. "Good-bye, Clay." "We'll bury Tsunami next," Coral said, her voice sounding more sharp than sad. She briskly dug a hole for her, along with Turtle, Auklet, and Riptide. "Bye, Tsunami." Coral said as she pushed the dirt on top of her. Riptide bowed his head. "I will see you again one day, Tsunami." Coral's voice shook with sadness when she said, "Let's bury Anemone now." Coral, Turtle, Auklet, and the brothers all buried her. "Now Sunny," Thorn said gently setting Sunny down in a hole she'd already made. "You never got a chance to meet your new father knowing that he was your father." Smolder nodded mournfully. "She made me feel. . .unlonely. Without her, I wouldn't have met Thorn." Six-Claws nodded sadly. "I loved her," Stonemover rasped with a sigh. A few moments pass, then Webs said: "Let's bury Jambu." This one was completely silent as Kinkajou, Liana, and Orchid buried him. Liana brushed her tail against him, but said nothing. "Now, we'll do Glory," Webs said, helping to dig the hole. "She didn't deserve all the claw swipes Dunes and Kestrel gave her, but I never stopped them." Kinkajou looked as though she were getting choked by her grief, and Moon sidled up to her and helped bury Glory. Deathbringer's face was still, as though he didn't care, but Qibli saw him pick a flower and gently set it on top of Glory right before they buried her. "We'll do Starflight now, shall we?" Webs said. Fatespeaker started to wail and protest, but Webs held up a talon to stop her. "I'm sorry; he's gone.You'll just have to wait for him to see him again." Fatespeaker's eyes suddenly went wild, and she whispered, "I have to!" Suddenly, she leaped into the water next to them. Qibli's eyes widened with horror when he realized what she was doing. "Stop her! She's killing herself!" But no one moved. Qibli realized with horror that no one liked or loved Fatespeaker enough to risk their lives to save her. Moon raced towards the water, but Winter held up a wing to stop her. "It's too late. She's dead. She's with Starflight now." Moon shrugged his wing off and dragged Fatespeaker out of the water, who had a peaceful expression on her face. Only Kinkajou, Winter, Moon, and Deathbringer buried her. They also helped bury Starflight. "All that's left is Sora," Umber mumbled. They all moved to pick up her body. "NO! SORA!" a scream split through the air, and Qibli realized that it was him. Without realizing what he was doing, he flung himself on top of her. Moon gasped and rasped: "Qibli?" Qibli ignored her and buried himself in her scales, sobbing. Winter walked up next to him, and sneered, "What's so special about her?" "Everything," Qibli whispered. Moon looked at him. "Qibli? I thought-" "What? That I loved you?" Qibli said softly. "I-I do. It's just that- well, Sora was wonderful. But she' dead. There's nothing I can do now." He bowed his head in defeat. A few moments passed. All was quiet. "Qibli?" a voice croaked softly. Qibli's heart leapt. It couldn't be! "Sora?" Umber gasped, his eyes wide. "But I thought- aren't you dead?" "I was never dead," Sora said in her sweet, shy wonderful, soft voice. "I guess I was unconscious." "But you weren't not breathing?" Qibli asked, soaking in her wonderful beauty. Sora smiled. "I'm a MudWing. I can hold my breath for a hour. Maybe in my sleep I sometimes hold my breath." "Oh, Sora. . ." Qibli whispered, opening his wings so she could lean into him. * * * * "Qibli, I think that you know we need to talk," Moon said. It had been four days since the funeral, and Qibli had spent every minute of it with Sora, but of course now Moon had to interrupt it! "Can't it wait? I'm a little busy!" Qibli said, annoyed. "Besides, who knows what could happen if I leave Sora!" Sora laughed, and twined tails with him. "I think I can manage." "If you're sure. . ." Qibli said, getting up. He followed Moon into the rainforest. "What's up, Moon?" "What's up?" Moon wailed. "Qibli, how could you? You said you loved me! And you let me be replaced by Sora! How could you? When did this happen?" Qibli felt a little guilty. But Sora was definitely worth it. "Sorry, Moon, I really am, but I don't have to explain myself to you." He turned to walk away, but Moon grabbed his arm. "Qibli, are-are you sure?" she asked, her voice breaking. Qibli nodded, and she gripped his arm tighter. "Then so be it!" Moon whirled around and flew away. * * * * * Eight years later. . .'' "Sandstorm, get off your brother!" Sora said, sounding exhausted. Sandstorm instantly jumped off, with an innocent expression on her face. "Sorry, Mama." "When's Dad coming home?" Mudfly asked, with a worried expression on his face. "He should have been back seconds ago?" Sora laughed. "Qibli will be home soon, I promise. You know that he works as the queen's royal advisor, and is always busy." Their oldest sister, Crane, named after Sora's dead sister, walked over. "Yeah, guys." She sighed. "Some dragonets!" "I'm home!" a cheerful voice said. "DADDY!" They all shrieked at once, flinging themselves onto him. Qibli laughed. "What did I do now?" Sora walked over to him. "Qibli. . .I missed you." Qibli opened up his wings, and Sora leaned into his side with a content sigh. "So, how was your day?" Qibli smiled. "I convinced Queen Thorn to open up another school. Now all SandWings will know how to read and write!" "Oh, that reminds me!" Sora said, moving away from Qibli and picking up a scroll. "This came in the mail for you." Qibli nodded, and opened it. It said: My once dearest Qibli, You broke my heart. You made me think I was yours! I know you're living with Sora with your three dragonets: Sandstorm, Mudfly, and Crane. I've been watching, and I'm ready for revenge. Get ready. Soon Sora and your dragonets will be dead! You're lucky I had Winter to heal my heart and agree to help me. Otherwise, I would have killed you. Your worst nightmare, ''Moonwinter. '' "Moon and Winter!" Qibli whispered, horrified. He looked at Sora, who was happily playing with their dragonets. "What am I going to do?" Sora noticed his expression and walked over to him. "Qibli, what's the matter?" Qibli swallowed nervously. "Oh, nothing, just-Hey!" he shouted when Sora took the scroll out of his talons. Sora's eyes widened and she glanced at the dragonets. "Oh, Qibli. . ." She said, leaning into him, like she always did. "I'm so, so sorry," Qibli whispered. "But I'm going to fix it; I promise." * * * * "Enter," said a commanding voice. Qibli entered Thorn's throneroom. It was the day after he had read the letter from Moon. Qibli was terrified, but he knew that only one person could fix everything and anything- Thorn. "Thorn, can I talk to you?" Qibli asked, his voice high and shaky, making him feel like a dragonet again. Thorn looked up with concern. "Of course. You can tell me anything." "And me!" piped up Thorn and Smolder's son, Bristle. "Tell me!" Thorn smiled and nudged Bristle towards the doorway. Bristle muttered, but walked out of the room. Qibli took a deep breath and handed Thorn the scroll Moon had written. "I need your help." Thorn gaped. "Moon- she- she- isn't- wasn't she the nice, shy dragon? What happened?" "I broke her heart,"Qibli said grimly. Thorn set her jaw. "Qibli, you're like a son to me. Your family may move into the palace; the most guarded place in the whole Kingdom Of Sand." Qibli bowed. "Thank you, thank you so much, Your Majesty." Here is a link to part two: ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_different_side_%28Part_2%29?venotify=created Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)